1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to the field of integrated circuit implementation, and more particularly to the implementation of clock synchronization circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may include one or more systems-on-a-chip (SoCs), which may integrate a number of different functions, such as, application execution, graphics processing and audio processing, onto a single integrated circuit. With numerous functions included in a single integrated circuit, chip count may be kept low in mobile computing systems, such as tablets, for example, which may result in reduced assembly costs, and a smaller form factor for such mobile computing systems.
System-on-a-chip (SoC) designs may have multiple clock sources, each operating at a different frequency to support one or more functions. A given functional block within an SoC, such as, for example, an Universal Serial Bus (USB) module, a real-time clock, a graphics processor, or an audio processor, may utilize two or more clock signals with different frequencies (a first, lower frequency clock and a second, higher frequency clock, for example) for proper operation. In such cases, a first portion of the functional block may require the first clock for at least some time periods while a second portion of the functional block may require the second clock during a same time period. A current method for providing both clocks to the functional block may be to couple both clocks to the functional block. Such a solution, however, may require clock synchronization circuits within the functional block to synchronize clock signals traversing between the first and second portions of the functional block.